The Moon: El nacimiento de un Dios
by Aoiha-Hylian
Summary: Esta historia comienza con un amor legendario entre un exiliado del reino de Ikana y una joven Princesa que se convirtió en una deidad de Termina "Que jamás se te olvide que tienes un alma de dios en tu interior" -Fueron sus últimas palabras a través de una carta, y no pude hacer más por ella, porque se fue lejos a un lugar en termina que perdió su tiempo. No soy un dios -
1. I

Hola lectores, un gusto, soy Aoi y este es mi primer fanfiction de **La Leyenda de Zelda.** Espero sinceramente que les agrade, ya que en mis fics pongo mucho empeño, claro, tengo solo el de smash y este, pero aseguro que escribo con todo. Majora no es mi favorito, sin embargo sí que de quien se trata el fic es un personaje enigmático por lo que me gustaría hacer un pequeño relato de lo que me gustaría pensar es su origen. Este es un tipo de Fic teoría.

TLoZ no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

" **The Moon: El nacimiento de un Dios** "  
\- I: El encuentro -

* * *

"En los más profundo de un corazón se haya la identidad de cada ser… el poder absoluto puede corromper el corazón de alguien que se muestra amable e inofensivo y convertirlo en un ser despiadado… sólo si en su profundidad se halla una pizca de maldad. No obstante, si el corazón de aquel que toma un poder inimaginable es puro y equilibrado, hecho de bondad, este será capaz de controlar su corazón, su identidad de bondad y lograra regir ese poder con justicia"

-El cuento que esta vez te contare es parecido al de las mascaras, una leyenda que he recordado justo cuando vi la máscara que traes ahí, mi pequeño nieto – Dijo la mujer de tercera edad señalando la fiera deidad.

-S-Señora… ya le he mencionado muchas veces que mi nombre es Link – El pequeño niño de 12 años sonreía un poco por que la pobre señora de edad avanzada siempre lo confundía con su nieto.

-En fin… esto comienza con un amor legendario, entre un viajero, más que viajero, un exiliado del antiguo reino de Ikana…

Ante la palabra "Amor" Link se mostro algo desagradado por la idea, pero pensó que si la escuchaba de forma atenta y la recordaba, se la contaría a su mejor amiga, Zelda, quien realmente, gustaba de lecturas románticas y cursis.

-Y una antigua joven que se convirtió en una deidad de termina. Ella era princesa de un reino, en un mundo distante… no recuerdo su nombre… Hylu… Hyrun…

Link se sorprendió de sobre manera, de forma que se le ocurrió gritar – ¿¡Hyrule!?

-Sí, eso hijo… pensé que no la habías escuchado – La anciana mujer puso una cara confundida mientras Link sonrió a lo grande.

-No realmente, abuela, fue una simple coincidencia… Pero escuchare atentamente a su relato, disculpe si le interrumpí.

-Oh, No te preocupes querido – De manera tierna acaricio su cabeza – entonces continuo… Sin embargo, también se trata de una guerra por un poder inimaginable… Esta leyenda esta extinta hoy en día, así que presta atención, pues algo como esto debería contarse en cualquier lugar, porque las leyendas, son hechos verídicos del tiempo…

" _Todo esto paso durante y poco después de la formación de nuestra tierra…_ _ **Termina**_ _… incluso algunos dicen que es más antigua que los mismos cuatro gigantes protectores de esta tierra y de nuestra pequeña Clock Town… En fin… todo comenzó cuando nuestra Termina y esa tal tierra fantástica y mítica llamada_ _ **Hyrule**_ _estaban unidas"_

De repente, extrañamente, Link, caía poco a poco en sueño, no obstante tomo la máscara de trasnochar y así logro quedar despierto, no imaginando si no donde pudo ver con sus propios ojos la leyenda a lo vivo, como si estuviese ahí.

"Hyrule y Termina estaban unidas en tiempos de antaño… antes de esa guerra que las diosas detuvieron por el bien de ambos reinos…"

* * *

Por una parte reinaba la corona de Ikana y por el lado de Hyrule la casa gobernante de la familia Real. Ikana se negaba a creer en las tres diosas, creadoras de Hyrule… mientras que la familia real pensaba que era una burla y una gran falta de respeto por parte de Ikana…

Los reíos vivían separados por un gran bosque, el cual estaba siempre iluminado, con pequeños brillitos en el aire, hadas, un rio y un estanque el cual consideraban mágico, puesto que llevaba hacia una gran y hermosa cascada.

En un tronco se encontraba sentado un joven, del reino de Ikana, era de estatura media, cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y algo largo. Su mirada era bastante calmada y tenía una tenue sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras miraba a sus amigas, las hadas, y estas conversaban amenamente con él.

Por un sendero en el bosque se hallaba una joven dama, de cabello rubio, largo y rizado. Su vestido parecía de buena calidad y tenia zapatillas, unas muy brillantes con tonos de color lila y algunos brillos.

Ambos se encontraron con la mirada y al avanzar más la joven sin darse cuenta tropezó hacia el agua, sin embargo, el joven de reflejos increíbles logro tomarla en brazos y luego esta bajo de ellos posándose en el suelo, a su lado.

Ambos siguieron en silencio, el joven la miraba cada vez con más intensidad, mientras ella, sonrojada seguía mirándole confundida mente. Viendo que no se atrevía a hablar, la joven tomo partido y comenzó con un muy educado "Hola" Pero él no respondió.

-Mi nombre… es Moon… y yo… pues… yo vengo del reino vecino… ¿m-me escuchas? –Pregunto temerosa, pues el no dejaba de sonreír inocentemente. Aunque asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

Una de las hadas se le acerco a la joven y luego comenzó a hablar – Discúlpelo, no es su intención no hablar. Hace tiempo él podía hacerlo, pero un mendigo de Ikana resulto ser un hechicero malvado, el cual tenía rencor hacia la familia de mi amigo… entonces lo maldijo y desde entonces es tristemente mudo.

-Pero… hace un rato lo vi conversar contigo – Dijo apenada pues había espiado, o quizá no.

-No, lo mal interpretas, señorita… lo que pasa es que las hadas podemos escuchar a cualquier persona, parece hablar, sus palabras siguen en el viento, sin embargo usted no puede oírlas. Así es como conversamos. De manera que sólo nosotras sabemos que dice. Él nos ha salvado incontables veces de muchas personas malvadas que desean capturarnos en botellas y cosas extrañas, ya que tenemos poderes curativos…

-Vaya… no sabía que las hadas se molestaban por ponerlas en botellas – Dijo Moon extrañada, en Hyrule acostumbraban a hacerlo y las hadas no se molestaban.

-Eso es porque en su tierra las hadas tienen un solo propósito… y ese es curar a la gente cuando está a punto de morir… pero en termina, nosotras somos protectoras del bosque. También debe ser porque sus grandes hadas tienen diferentes propósitos, nosotras las hadas blancas tenemos el deber de guiar a las personas que se pierden en el peligroso bosque de las Skulltulas. Las hadas verdes son encargadas de hacer brillas el bosque… con su hermosa y tenue luz verde, en las noches las hadas iluminan el bosque. Las hadas azules son aquellas que les gusta quedarse entre los humanos, porque son sus protectoras… También hay hadas moradas… ellas son muy juguetonas e intrépidas. Y por último las hadas color rosa, ellas son las que curan, aunque la gente aun cree que todas podemos hacer eso, es una vil mentira.

El joven le miro riéndose un poco, aunque el sonido de su risa no podía escucharse.

-"Roser, la señorita Moon parece perdida, hasta podría decir que ha escapado de su hogar" – Dijo el joven al viento, aunque la mencionada hada "Roser" pudo escucharlo – "Digo, su ropa es de la mejor calidad que he visto, sus manos apenas si están sucias, su cabello es muy brillante, sus zapatos son de una buena calidad también… y su cara de tristeza me dice que algo ocurrió, deberías preguntarle por mi ¿Qué la trajo al bosque?"

La hada Roser de manera que su amigo lo había pedido lo hizo – Él pregunta… ¿Qué te trajo al bosque?

La joven borro su sonrisa ante la antes gran información. Parecía confundida e incluso perdida en sus más inmersos pensamientos. Decidió contestas francamente como su familia siempre había dicho. Yo… mi nombre es Moon… yo soy la hermana menor de la casa gobernante de Hyrule… puesto que mi hermana tiene que afrontar un grande destino escrito desde tiempos inmemorables… la encargada de gobernar el reino… soy yo… Mi hermana fue secuestrada por un siniestro hombre… alguien con maldad pura, mis padres fallecieron, mi madre cuando aun yo era pequeña y mi padre cuando hubo un ataque al castillo.

El joven quedo anonadado… ciertamente era triste, pero en su lugar no hubiera escapado puesto que tenía una responsabilidad con su reino.

-El hombre que yo amo resulto ser el héroe legendario… siempre fue amable y respetuoso… pero él se enamoro de mi hermana, la princesa **Zelda**. Hui porque todo esto confundía mis pensamientos y mi corazón se destruye cada vez que veo ir y venir a **Link**. Esto es algo con lo que alguien tan frágil como yo no puede lidiar… pues como mi nombre dice Luna… siempre estaré alejada de su sol… estaré inmersa en la oscuridad y en el frio…

El muchacho quedo en más silencio… sin pensar ni hablar al viento. Su tristeza se podía sentir con tan solo haberla escuchado. Sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo cálido, ella no se negó, ni siquiera lo vio venir con sorpresa.

Poco después comenzó a decir algo mientras Roser repetía lo que él decía – Él quiere decirte algo… "Disculpe mis modales, princesa Hylian, mi nombre es Fierce… mi padre era un soldado, por lo que Fierce significa fiero… mi madre era una mujer bondadosa pero ella murió hace ya mucho tiempo, tengo 15 años de edad. Quizá… no soy quien debería decir este tipo de cosas, pero realmente lo lamento, lamento que el hombre que ama sea el héroe que deba salvar la vida de su hermana, lamento que su vida este hecha pedazos, pero le aseguro que no querrá convertirse en un joven como yo… vagando entre el bosque porque no tengo un lugar a donde ir, ni quien me escuche"

Moon le miro atentamente mientras su tristeza comenzaba a disminuir, el podía entenderla de una u otra manera.

-"Sólo soy un vago con muchos problemas, mi ropa está limpia, pues aunque sea un vago me gusta mantenerme con limpieza… pero me han llamado salvaje en Ikana, por eso he decidido no volver… Al contrario de usted, simplemente soy un plebeyo"

Moon le miro atento, Fierce parecía amable y un buen hombre entonces ella pensó que sería una buena idea llevarlo como un amigo a vivir en el castillo de Hyrule. Al comentarle la idea Fierce se negó, dijo que no sería una idea buena que por primera vez el renio de Hyrule tuviese un visitante de Ikana, ambos reinos no se toleraban… cuando se enterasen que estuvo con ella seguro mandarían a ejecutarlo, así era Hyrule, al igual que Ikana, sabiendo la situación de Hyrule no dudaría en atacar al reino.

-"Princesa Moon, me alaga su propuesta, pero hay cosas que a veces no son buenas ideas…"

-Fierce, realmente no anhelo quedarme sola – Moon derramo alguna lagrimas – Se que no sería correcto, que es una locura, pero eres el único entre toda la gente que ha comprendido mi dolor y se ha lamentado con sinceridad. Muchas personas, en especial mujeres, se ríen por que creen que Link es un hombre más entre el montón, que para una princesa tan bella como yo es fácil conseguir un hombre – Topo su cara contra sus manos – Otros más comentan que hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiese sido la secuestrada, que la princesa Zelda era la única joya de mi familia por poseer el poder de las diosas – Ella miro el dorso de su mano, sabiendo que la trifuerza no estaría de su parte – También me culpan por que mi madre murió a mi nacimiento. Yo no tengo a nadie más… el encontrarme contigo ha sido mi bendición… por que fue distinto, no me has juzgado ni tratado como de la realeza, no te has interesado por mis joyas, te has preocupado y has visto más allá de mi, tal como lo hacia mi hermana y como lo hacía Link… Por eso te pido que vivas conmigo, porque así no me sentiré sola, hasta que vuelva Zelda y Link… hasta que regresen a salvo, el héroe siempre consigue traer a la princesa devuelta… y luego de eso se juren amor eterno. No podre soportarlo sola… Fierce, te lo suplico – La princesa se hincó e hizo una reverencia, pero Fierce de forma muy rápida impidió eso.

-"¡Vamos! Princesa, no haga eso, no te hinques ante un exiliado, Moon" – Fierce el miro de forma dulce mientras suspiraba algo agitado – "Iré contigo si es lo que deseas, pero no hagas otra reverencia, creo que está mal que una dama haga eso, después de todo tenemos la misma edad… puedo suponer" – Sonrió un poco – "Aunque creo que es un abuso, llevare a Roser, porque sin ella no me entenderías"

-Es verdad, ahora que cabe en cuenta también tengo 15 años… Creo que es una buena oportunidad de pasar unos años aprendiendo de ti.

Moon llevo hacia Hyrule a Fierce, ambos caminaban sin descanso, Fierce la llevaba tras la espalda, mientras veía como el castillo engrandecía.

Los soldados preocupados divisaron a ambos jóvenes, Moon decía que el joven la había salvado, puesto que como Roser y Fierce pensaban, ella había terminado por internarse en el bosque y perderse, como todos los demás viajeros perdidos.

Moon ordeno que lo trataran como príncipe. Desde ese día ambos fueron buenos amigos y se llevaban de maravilla, eran inseparables, Roser hablaba por él, hasta que un día Moon decidió llamar al sabio del pueblo para ver si tenía una cura para la maldición hacia Fierce.

Dos días pasaron y Rauru, el sabio descifro la manera de cómo podían deshacer la maldición. Al saber esto corrieron juntos, los tres de alegría, hacia el templo del tiempo, que estaba apenas en construcción. Era un templo muy antiguo, el anterior se había derrumbado y la familia real había decidido reconstruirlo.

-Está bien… Parece aquí, joven – Indico el sabio – Diosa de la sabiduría, que ha iluminado mi camino para poder hallar una solución al hechizo de este gran joven, salvador de la princesa Moon de Hyrule… Te pido que le devuelvas el habla a este hermano Hyliano… y limpies su pasado… para liberarlo de culpas que no le correspondes y a través de esto liberar su vergüenza para que pueda hablar de nueva cuenta…

Fierce comenzó a brillar, el sorprendido joven estaba feliz, eso era lo que necesitaba, liberar sus culpas y su vergüenza no correcta por acciones que no le correspondían… y así volvería a hablar.

-Moon… - Dijo, sin ayuda de Roser – ¡Moon! – EL joven se abalanzo hacia la princesa, la cargo y dio vueltas con delicadeza y felicidad – Majestad… Moon… en verdad… realmente te agradezco todo esto… me has salvado. Esto agradecido contigo.

Moon sonrió de sobre manera mirando feliz al joven, quien sonreirá y reía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Lloraba de felicidad.

-Era algo que te debía y quería ayudarte, como tú me has ayudado a mí… Fierce.

-Seré fiel a ti… hasta que el mundo decida que mi tiempo termina aquí.

-Termina… - Susurro la joven princesa – Espero que el mundo y las diosas quieran que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo más. Mí querido amigo Fierce…

Roser miro con mucha felicidad a ambos, pero su cometido se cumplió y ahora ella debía volver con sus amigas. Desde ese día Fierce sonreía hacia el bosque, porque sabía que su amiga estaría ahí.

Años más tarde la guerra había terminado, la princesa Zelda había regresado a Hyrule, junto con Link, el joven de cabello alborotado y rubio. La princesa tenía el cabello castaño claro, lacio y ojos azules, una figura hermosa. Era una mujer bella.

-La princesa Zelda… ¡HA REGRESADO! – gritaron con emoción al verla entre los brazos de Link, quien tenía muchas heridas y la ropa medio rasgada, su escudo se veía abollado y su espada, la espada maestra debía descansar nuevamente en el pedestal del tiempo.

Moon observo con mucho dolor la escena, aun tenía ese sentimiento de amor por el joven. Pero… Fierce al darse cuenta tomo su mano con total serenidad mientras le sonreía y con una mirada tierna le decía – Moon, eres una joven muy hermosa y Zelda no se compara contigo – Moon sonrió de forma torpe, esas palabras eran demasiado sinceras como para reírse de ellas. Se limito a hablar y mirar de lejos al héroe de su tierra.

Fierce sabía que sus semillas de manzana a veces no daban sus frutos correctos, pero si las trataba con mas delicadeza, quizá esa semilla y ese gran árbol darían el fruto acertado y estaría agradecido con él, mientras sus preocupaciones se iban y su tristeza con ellas.

* * *

Dos años pasaron… Moon y Fierce ahora eran jóvenes que discutían diplomáticamente asuntos con otros reinos, Fierce era el fiel protector de Moon.

Link ahora era el caballero de honor, Zelda su esposa y ambos esperaban un bebe. Moon aun se lamentaba esto y lloraba cada noche cuando nadie la escuchaba, solamente Fierce.

Un día encontró una nota en la cama de Moon, que decía:

 _Para mi más apreciado y querido amigo, Fierce de Hyrule:_

 _ **Amigo mío.  
**_ _Puede que sea patético, y lo admito, supongo  
que no sirvió de nada haberte engañado  
y engañado a mí misma, con que podía soportar  
ver al amor de mi alma con mi hermana…  
Esperando a un hijo que podría  
haber sido mío y de él… he decidido irme muy lejos,  
donde nadie pueda recordar que existí… _

_Perdóname… no creo que sea suficiente estar contigo…  
simplemente no puedo seguir viendo el amor  
que no me corresponde. Es doloroso, es cruel  
y prefiero vivir bajo el resguardo de un lugar sin tiempo que  
seguir viva en un mundo donde  
las cosas siempre van mal para mi…_

 _Sigue sonriendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, por mi…  
Perdóname por no se fuerte, te quiero con todo mi corazón_

 _Querido amigo… Fierce Deity, porque has sido fuerte  
para haber vivido tanto dolor tu solo y porque eres  
más fiero y tu corazón denota bondad y coraje,  
arde en ti la llama de un dios bondadoso y de corazón puro._

 _Que jamás se te olvide que tienes un alma de dios en tu interior._

 _Con cariño…_

 _Moon Nohansen de Hyrule…_

* * *

Fierce mojo con lagrimas la carta, Zelda entro despavorida hacia el cuarto de Moon en el mismo estado de Fierce, junto con Link que se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

-Fierce… Moon… - Decía por lo bajo, Zelda – Esto es mi culpa… todo ha sido mi culpa.

-No Zelda – Decía el joven Link – Esto no ha sido más que mi propia culpa…

Fierce comenzó a reír aun con la voz quebrada y llorando sin dejarse ver por ambos Hylians – Nadie tiene la culpa de esto… el destino estaba escrito de esta manera, era inevitable que ustedes dos se enamoraran, pues es un amor que tras pasa las barreras del tiempo y continua presente durante todo el tiempo. Yo… sinceramente termine enamorado de Moon… pero siempre supe que en su corazón sólo cavias tu, Link. Pero jamás tuve el valor para decir lo que sentía, tal vez de esa forma la hubiera tenido a mi lado, aunque te amase a ti, pero… a mi lado… y jamás se hubiese ido.

Zelda miro con dolor a Fierce, sus palabras tenían razón.

-Yo… me marcho por la mañana… puede haber una oportunidad para encontrarla… y si lo logro… Espera – Comenzó a pensar en su paradero y de pronto lo supo – No es posible… A estas altura… ella ya debió… - su corazón exploto de dolor… "Un lugar sin tiempo" era un lugar en Termina el centro de Termina era desolado, por un monstruo que atacaba a la gente, y como justamente en el centro no había nada ni nadie que envejeciera seguramente había ido a darse como sacrificio al monstruo que gobernaba ese lugar – Necesito armas… Princesa… Y si no regreso con Moon significa que lo que pienso que paso ya ha pasado… eso si es que regreso… Link, necesito algún instrumento…

-Por supuesto – Zelda ordeno a sus hombres darle una espada y un escudo al joven. Link le dio un tambor al joven y estos preocupados le dieron la bendición de las diosas.

-Me marcho… - Dijo con una voz serena, tomo su ropa original y volvió a ser el joven Terminiano con preocupación y dolor inmerso en el. Sobre su cabeza puso una cinta que ella le había regalado.

"El joven se dirigió al bosque al que ahora llamaban el Bosque perdido y…"

-Vaya Tortus, te has dormido – Dijo La anciana viendo como Link extrañamente se había dormido después de un rato aunque tenía la máscara de trasnochar, tomo una manta y una almohada. Anju entro con su esposo Kafei mientras observaba a su salvador dormir.

-Abuela, creo que Link estaría mas cómodo en una cama, será mejor que lo lleves Kafei.

-Por su puesto, querida Anju – Dijo con dulzura.

Al día siguiente Link despertó y se sorprendió de haberse dormido – ¡Rayos! Pero qué rayos es esto. Como es que me dormí – dijo de forma que se impresiono mirando la máscara de trasnochar y la de Fiera deidad – Moon… ¡Es verdad! Todavía no termina la historia ¡Debería ir con la abuela para que me cuente el final! Un momento… l-la historia decía que Zelda y yo… - un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras se negaba a creerlo.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

Hola, espero que les guste mucho esta historia, es algo que se me vino a la mente y la verdad que me gusta mucho. Espero que si les guste pronto haré más de esta historia, nos leemos luego.


	2. II

Hola, tengan buenas tardes, noches o días (n.n) Soy Aoiha-Hylian y vengo nuevamente con este pequeño final del FF, pues yo sabía que no sería tan largo en realidad, así que… aquí el final, espero que les agrade. Muchas Gracias SakuraxD c: y muchísimas gracias Goddess Artemiss Por apoyar este fanfic, espero que en el futuro leas otra historia hecha por mí, puedo ver que sobre todo te gusta el Zelink (n.n) Te comprendo.

* * *

" **The Moon: El nacimiento de un Dios** "  
\- II: Descanso de pesares-

* * *

-Abuela, perdona, parece que ayer termine durmiéndome – dijo Link a todo pulmón entrando corriendo.

-Oh, pero primero debes comer algo, pequeño nieto mío.

-Está bien… pero aun así deseo saber más – dijo con ansias el joven rubio.

-Entonces trae tu desayuno, supongo que al haber dormido tan bien este lleno de energía y bien descansado, por lo que veo poco probable que termines dormido, querido Tortus.

Link fue directamente a la cocina mientras Anju le miraba tranquila.

-Buenos días, Link – dijo con una voz tranquila y dulce.

-Buenos días señorita Anju, la abuela dijo que podía almorzar mientras me contaba el cuento que no termino ayer…

-Muy bien, entonces creo que este emparedado de mermelada y esta deliciosa y fresca leche del establo Lon-Lon te vendrá de maravilla, Link – Volvió a poner un semblante amable y fresco mientras le daba en un plato el emparedado y en un vaso de vidrio la leche.

-Muchas gracias – salió con prisa y exención el educado rubio. Al entrar dijo "Con permiso" – Ya estoy aquí, abuela – con las mejillas llenas de mermelada y un bigote de leche, el joven rubio sonrió.

-Muy bien, hijo – Dijo la señora de edad avanzada mientras se acercaba en su silla de ruedas enfrente del tapete – Siéntate, hijo.

Link tomo asiento en el suelo mientras miraba impacientemente a la señora.

Muy bien donde me quede… ¡Ah sí si!...

* * *

"El joven, de misterioso nombre, se dirigió al bosque al que ahora llamaban el Bosque perdido… Llego al anochecer el misterioso joven.

Las hadas se habían entristecido y decidieron no iluminar el bosque ese día. Roser miro con algo de nostalgia a su amigo, mientras el caminaba de forma calmada y serena, pero por dentro se preocupaba.

El hada blanca lo saludo con mucha felicidad, el también mostraba una cara feliz.

-Fierce… - dijo por lo bajo – He oído que Moon fue lejos…

-Es verdad Roser – miro hacia un lado mientras caminaba sin parar – Jamás pensé que realmente haría todo esto por Link.

Roser entristeció al mirarlo – Yo… lo supe desde un principio, Fierce, tu cara se vio tan pacifica al verla, tus sentidos reaccionaron, el bosque no miente. Tú la amaste desde el momento en que la viste.

 **Por otra parte Link y Zelda se encontraban en el balcón, Zelda preocupada y Link abrazándola del abdomen.**

Link miraba el horizonte mientras recordaba su momento antes de entrar a la batalla final. También recordó sus pequeños viajes a través del extenso mundo de Hyrule, las diosas acompañándolo en el alma y sus viajes al mundo espiritual para conseguir la entrada al dichoso fuerte del mal, donde se encontraba la futura soberana de Hyrule.

" _Hacía tiempo, los dos años anteriores para ser exactos…_

 _La espada maestra… jamás pensaba que mi destino estaría lleno de aventuras… Realmente estaba impresionado, quería gritar de emoción, pero no era el momento… el destino, me había elegido para proteger a la poseedora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, princesa de Hyrule y encarnación de la Diosa, lo último solamente lo sabíamos ella, las diosas y yo… y claro, el aligo hombre de las arenas._

 _Camine y observe como cada que daba un paso la espada me llamaba…_

 _-Ahí voy – Dije por lo bajo – Yo salvare esta tierra"_

 _Recordé ese momento al llegar a la fortaleza entre las tinieblas, del hombre con el nombre de Ganon… la encarnación del mal. Mire hacia el frente el viento hacia que mi cabello ondeaba en la obscuridad… este era el momento decisivo… el destino del mundo recaía sobre mi… como un tipo de equilibrio armónico._

 _Al principio tuve miedo, pero el recordar el rostro agradecido de Zelda ante muchas ocasiones distintas de esta me hizo más fuerte, puesto que la amaba._

 _Moon también me había encomendado traer a su adorada hermana devuelta entonces entre sin miedo a hacerle frente a ese hombre que deseaba el mal"_

-Espero por todo lo que aman las diosas… que mi hermana este bien – Las lagrimas de Zelda no paraban, sentía que todo había sido su culpa, el amor entre el hombre que amaba y ella eran culpables de todo… pero confiaba en Fierce. Una cosa sabia, si él no la trae de vuelta… quizá estaría mejor.

Link miro hacia otro lado – Yo también lo deseo, mi querida – La volteo hacia ella y seco sus lagrimas lentamente mientras la abrazaba.

 **Fierce siguió mirando al vacio, su cara estaba muy pálida también**. Al mirar el cielo cubierto por los arboles y las estrellas pudo ver también a la luna. Quedo un rato embobado mientras caminaba,

En sus pensamientos decía "Moon, espero que estés viva"

Su mirada se poso hacia el amanecer de Termina, había llegado apenas al campo sin tiempo… el campo de Termina.

A lo lejos diviso al monstruo, un gran sujeto con forma de dragón, con una mirada fría. Su piel color rojo y negro daba mucho que pensar, sus patas eran como las de un ave y sus alas parecían rasposas, de reptil. Tenía pico y dientes. Tenía un aspecto delgado. Alrededor de su cuerpo mantenía una capa de muchas protecciones, como armadura mientras que sus patas se mantenían sin nada. Simplemente así.

Fierce camino lentamente hacia el monstruo.

-Buenas tardes – dijo calmado y sin miedo, inexpresivo.

-Ya no se… si los humanos son estúpidos o simplemente desean la muerte – Dijo bufándose del joven mientras este ponía una mirada molesta por no recibir respuesta del joven – ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

El joven mantuvo una cara indiferente – Busco a alguien.

-¿Por casualidad no era una jovencita? – Sonrió risueño – ¿O me equivoco?

-Si – dijo con toda seguridad – Ella es a quien busco.

-Como veras, no se encuentra en este lugar… aquí no hay nada. Simplemente salió a buscar su lugar… ella dijo que quería convertirse en algo que estuviera rodeada de oscuridad. No vi mejor puesto que convertirla en deidad de la luna…

Fierce guardo silencio dos segundos, luego le miro de forma tranquila – ¿Eres capaz de convertir en deidad a alguien? No es algo que imaginaria.

-Una de las razones por las que tu querida amiga vino a mí, es porque las diosas le contaron la leyenda del Dios Supremo de los deseos… En Termina no creen la existencia más que del mal… supongo que jamás oíste hablar de mí. Yo fui quien le enseño a los fieles Hylians la canción del tiempo… la diosa del tiempo fue quien me otorgo este poder mientras que le hice un favor, convirtiendo a un humano en un dios, para que pasara la eternidad junto a él. Esa joven solo deseaba una cosa, era la paz interior.

Fierce no dijo nada, solo observo al dios que se miraba sabio pero a la vez arrogante.

-Pero tu – le rodeo con la mirada – tu eres especial – Fierce sintió un escalofrió al sentir su mirar y su cuerpo alrededor del suyo – tu no buscas convertirte en dios como todos los demás humanos egoístas. Tú quieres salvarla, porque para ti… es la única mujer que tus ojos pueden mirar con gran admiración y con afecto, el famoso afecto llamado amor. Es lo que quieres…. Deseas ser ese hombre del que huye y también que olvide a aquel que lastimo su esencia… Pero hay una cosa que debes tener siempre presente… Cuando deseas olvidar a alguien… lo único que causas es recordarlo por siempre. Suena bastante duro, pero es la realidad.

Aun con sus palabras sabias y directas a un "ríndete" Fierce no dejaba las esperanzas de llevar a esa joven de vuelta a su tierra.

-Pese a cuanta ira tengas dentro de tu ser, sigues siendo un joven de corazón valiente… fiero como tu nombre y puro como la tenue luz de un hada. Pero hay una cosa que debes saber también… una vez que llegas conmigo y te conviertes en una deidad… tu alma quedara encadenada a un deber y una maldición sin no cumples con el deber… tal como ella decidió ser la luna y cuando supo tus sentimientos a través de los labios de las mismas diosas… se arrepintió y el demonio que toma las almas de aquellos que traicionan su deber se las lleva al centro de este mundo, donde no hay tiempo.

La fuerte mirada del joven se poso en el dios, el dios sabia que ese joven tomaría una decisión.

-Ella jamás volverá a ser una mujer, ¿cierto? Seguirá siendo tal y como esta.

El dios suspiro un poco y luego le miro con pesadez – Ella jamás será lo que fue, jamás volverá a renacer en sus vidas futuras, es parte del contrato y tampoco volverá a ver la luz, por que el demonio de Termina seguramente ya se ha comido su alama, bebido su ser.

Fierce respiro hondo, con dolor dijo – Entonces quiero ser un dios – El dios le miro sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa burlona – Hare cualquier cosa mientras sea por ella… un mortal como yo que ya perdió a su familia, que perdió su dignidad hace tiempo e incluso sus palabras… ya no tengo más que dejar en el vacío, más que mi vida que no me sirve si estaré en lamento el resto de mis días como ánima.

El dios de dioses le miro sin palabras y luego tomo su frente mientras Fierce permanecía sereno – Tú corazón decidirá si el poder que te otorgo lo usaras para el bien o el mal. Tus decisiones serán parte de ti desde ese instante, yo sólo observare porque no tengo el poder de quitarte el don del poder, sólo las mismas diosas a consideración.

Fierce asintió con seguridad sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

Poco a poco de las garras del dios parecido a un dragón salieron chispas y fuego azul, Fierce quedo maravillado a tal acción, a esos colores, luego salía blanco, amarillo, gris, lila, rojo y negro…

-Tu cabello será como tu corazón, puro, color de la nieve y la luna – Poso una de sus garras en el cabello de Fierce y con ese roce sintió que el corazón se le detenía – Tu cara estará marcada con los colores de la fuerza y la sabiduría. Fuertes rasgos de coraje en ellos. Tu ropaje lila estará lleno de fortaleza y será de acuerdo a tu moral. Tu armadura será prueba de que jamás dejaras que haya un desequilibrio entre el bien y el mal… el gris es el color del equilibrio… el dorado es prueba de tu valor…

Su ropa era increíble, jamás se había visto algo parecido entre los dioses, tenía un parecido al héroe de las leyendas Hylians del que tanto estaba en boca de los dioses de Termina y de Hyrule principalmente.

-Y por ultimo… debes dejar atrás tus sentimientos mortales. Desde este momento serás el dios de la Justicia en Hyrule… serás Fierce Deity.

Fierce se empezó a retorcer en el suelo, su vestimenta había cambiado. La cinta que amarraba su cabello ahora estaba en su pierna derecha.

-Cumple con tu cometido… trae justicia a los hombres y rompe el ciclo sin tiempo del Centro de Termina – Dijo con voz grave, Fierce simplemente obedeció sin palabras.

Camino algunos metros después… el centro estaba vacío, ni siquiera animales ni monstruos se hallaban como en Hyrule. Todo era total y absolutamente silencioso.

-¿Quién osa poner un pie en mi recinto? – se escucho entre la sombras de una ruina, mas nadie contesto, esto puso de muy mal humor a la bestia.

Esta forma de vida era grande, tal como un árbol promedio, pero más ancho, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un tipo de armadura, su cabeza estaba llena de pelaje rojizo obscuro que cubría casi todo, su cara tenia rasgos faciales de un jabalí, sus dientes en especial, solo que más grande aun.

-Eres un dios muy tonto, quizá eres mudo, no lo sé, pero si entiendo que eres un torpe al venir aquí como si nada, sin armas… creo que hoy cenare dos almas de dos dioses insignificantes… más de lo que era toda esta gente en su pequeño y miserable pueblo – Una gran risa se escucho resonar en toda el área – Tiembla, pesado de bajo poder, mi nombre es Majora y soy el más ruin, cruel, insaciable y horrible dios de la muerte en este lugar al que llaman Termina.

El joven nuevo dios no hizo nada, ni siquiera una expresión, Majora quedo anonadado con esa reacción de parte del joven… simplemente no hizo nada. El dios de la destrucción observo con coraje al joven que simplemente se acercaba cada vez más hacia el.

-Lo único a lo que vine… es a desaparecerte de este y los demás mundos, Majora – Dijo de forma calmada y algo arrogante a vista de Majora, el joven se mantenía sereno y realmente frio.

La feroz bestia intento atacarlo pero a su tiempo Fierce ya había sacado un arma, llena de espíritu divino y poder por la justicia, en verde y doble hélice.

La espada y las garras del monstruo chocaban con intensidad.

-No me voy a rendir ante la adversidad – Dijo de forma seria y algo fuerte el poderoso nuevo dios.

Las palabras del joven no tenían ni una pizca de mentira, era verdad, su fuerza y coraje no tenían comparación.

El monstruo se alejo y luego recorrió alrededor del joven dando vueltas, queriendo confundirlo, sin embargo Fierce no cayó en su juego absurdo. Majora trato de golpearlo. Pero Fierce era rápido, esquivo con rapidez el ataque de la fiera bestia.

Cada que quería golpearlo, Fierce esquivaba, tapaba con su espada los ataques. El centro de Termina se llenaba con sonidos de los choques de la espada y las filosas garras de la bestia.

Cansado, enfadado, se encontraba Majora, estaba lleno de rabia, ese nuevo dios no podía ser capaz de ganarle… entonces recordó que seguía siendo muy dentro de sí, humano, con sentimientos y moral.

Tomó el cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba en reposo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pronuncio " _Fierce_ " a duras penas. Dentro del corazón del joven aun se encontraban sus profundos sentimientos. A punto de salir su odio hacia la bestia el joven suspiro… con tranquilidad se acercaba.

-¡Si te acercas un paso más... su alma será devorada! – Advirtió Majora, pasó a paso venia, la bestia solamente miraba que el truco no había funcionado.

-No lo harás – Siguió caminando Fierce.

Majora empezó a ver que su valor realmente era enorme – Se que no te detendrás… Pero tu realmente no vienes por mi poder – Dijo frustrado – No te interesa el poder. Te pido que busques al hombre de las mascaras… y pídele que te cuente el secreto para resguardar este poder que me ha atormentado desde hace mucho…

Fierce se sorprendió, totalmente el ambiente cambio. La bestia ahora estaba siendo razonable.

-Hace un momento te comportabas de forma muy patán… - Dijo el joven.

-Lo sé, pero realmente es la desconfianza… Te diré una cosa. Siendo un dios jamás confíes en los humanos codiciosos…

"En el principio de los tiempos, Termina era un lugar con tranquilidad. La diosa da la vida y el dios de la muerte eran buenos amigos… hasta que un día la diosa de la vida desapareció de ese lugar, tenía una misión en otra parte del mundo, ella era subordinada de las diosas y les obedecía… El dios de la muerte continuaba con su trabajo, sin embargo la gente comenzaba a sentirse amenazada por él… Huyeron del lugar para ir a otras partes de ese mundo. Otros se quedaron. Había una leyenda… si alguien obtenía la armadura del dios de la muerte se convertiría en un dios y tendría poderes inigualables… Un hombre obtuvo una mínima parte de aquello, se convirtió en el heraldo de la destrucción y se fue al mundo nuevo que las diosas ya habían formado lejos de Hyrule, posteriormente regresaría a destruir el otro mundo que había dejado…"

-Uno de ellos obtuvo lo que quiso y el mundo estuvo casi a caer… es por eso que te pido ese favor. Lo encontraras en las otras tierras…

Fierce partió hacia Hyrule, en la ciudadela busco a un hombre con una sonrisa llamativa y que vendiera **mascaras** , pues esa fue la única característica que le dio Majora a Fierce.

El joven pudo sentir como la gente ignoraba su existencia.

-Es triste ser solitario… pero yo ya me acostumbre – Dijo un hombre de pelo anaranjado y ropas moradas con amarillo – Los únicos que me pueden ver son otros como yo… y los inocentes niños.

-Vendedor… ¿no es así? – Pregunto Fierce con sorpresa.

-Es verdad… pero no puedo dejarte así… lo sé todo y se a que vienes, Fierce Deity – Giro su mirar hacia el joven – La única manera es que toques junto a él la canción sagrada que yo mismo cree. Su nombre es la canción de curación… calma las penas y los pesares de la gente… y encierra el mal…

Fierce calló un momento – Y los poderes permanecen, ¿no?

-Así es… en todo caso.

Pensó una y otra vez hasta que termino por decidirse – Acompáñame hasta termina – Pidió el joven – Yo… también quiero oír esa melodía.

- **Te has topado con un terrible destino… ¿no es así?** – Dijo entre silenciosas y discretas sonrisas.

-No… no fue así. Sin embargo mi destino fue terrible por no hablar al tiempo debido.

Borro la sonrisa de su rostro – Hum, ya veo, entonces… viéndolo de esa manera y en esa perspectiva… te acompañare – sonrió nuevamente, de forma macabra.

Pasó un día. Los dos seguían a pie hacia Termina.

Una vez ahí, Majora miro a los dos.

-Es tiempo de terminar tu pesar… Majora... Fierce… Princesa Moon. – El vendedor comenzó a tocar con una pequeña flauta, su canción – Ayúdame, Fierce.

Ambos tocaron la pieza hasta que en el suelo apareció la armadura de Majora… la luz de la luna regreso al cielo y Fierce… él había dejado su armadura también y su lazo.

-Tal como la luna, las estrellas brillan, pero la luna es enorme y su corazón es gentil como ninguno, abriga de la obscuridad del anochecer y simboliza con sus ciclos interminables una cadena de juventud La obscuridad estará siempre cubierta por obscuridad… por mal, pero en el fondo, tofo es diferente. Y en esta Mascara de dios… se oculta un poder, valentía y moral que nadie podrá alcanzar jamás… La máscara de Fierce Deity… La luna y Majora…

" **En el tiempo hay leyendas, en las leyendas verdades ocultas… y en esas verdades… historias increíbles fuera de lugar…"**

-Así podo después termina pudo ser levantada… es algo aburrido, nieto mío– Dijo la ancana de forma que al mirar la cara del niño, se impresionaba – Creo que si te gusto.

-¿¡Bromeas Abuela!? Tu historia tiene de todo… el fina es algo que no imaginaba.

Anju grito que era hora de la comida y Link salió feliz con "su" abuela…

Ahora sus aventuras y las leyendas aprendidas, serian toda para su mejor amiga, Zelda.

* * *

… _ **Fin…**_

Bueno, el final no es tan bueno pero eso es un pensamiento que salió de mí. Pero en fin, espero que realmente les haya agradado y lamento su corta trama. Hare mas fics Zelink porque si jeje, bueno, nos vemos n.n luego.

Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews c:

Aoi les desea un muy feliz fin de año e inicio del nuevo.


End file.
